Love & Other Stuff
by MissNickiHayes
Summary: When Nicki Moves to Melbourne, Australia with her Dad and his annoying Girlfriend from New Zealand she meets a group of boys who later on form a group called the Janoskians, falling for one of them called Luke Brooks. She meets two girls, Ariana and Rhiannon who become her life long friends. Also friendships, family and love are put to the test. Who will breakup, Makeup or leave?
1. Chapter 1

Moving across the ditch to Australia didn't seem far but it did to me. I was leaving everything behind in New Zealand for my Dad's stupid job and his total slut of a girlfriend Cocoa who by the way has massive blonde extensions hanging over a pair of nasty double F's, and to make it worse she calls me 'Lil Bitch' for some reason. To be honest I didn't know what Dad saw in her. All I saw was a whore who only ever bludged for money. I definitely new who the 'Lil Bitch' was around here and it was so not me.

We were moving to Melbourne in Victoria down a street called Glenroy which was just a couple of blocks away from the school I would be going to called Penola Catholic College. I was so nervous to be moving over here, I'd have to make a new start and it was even harder because I knew nobody. I would be classed as the 'new girl'. I just hoped I didn't make a complete ass wipe of myself.

Dad pulled up to our new house that Cocoa Picked out. I don't know how she does it but she seemed to have him tangled around her little finger for everything. I hate to think what there intimate life involved. Gag why did I even think about that. The house looked pretty flash and modern. Cocoa showed me to my room which was downstairs and it turned out that I really loved it. I couldn't believe it, she had actually got something right but I still hated her. My room was self confined with a kitchen, bathroom, small lounge and a huge double bed. It even had it's on front door that led out to a small porch beside a bright blue pool. I was really happy, at least I didn't have to listen to Cocoa go on and on about what she wanted and needed to have upstairs. I had my own house downstairs. Cocoa pulled me down to have a chat. What does she bloody want now? I thought to myself. "Look I know you don't like me very much" very much, that was an understatement I thought in my head, "but we have to make this work, at least try and get along for your Dad's sake Lil Bitch." I looked at Cocoa as she waited for a reply but I didn't believe a word she had said she was just as fake as she looked. I replied stuck up, "OK Cocoa what ever you want." I new she had been told that a lot in her lifetime. "And by the way my names Nicki,"I added at the end with a smirk. She smiled at me with a disgusting look on her face and strutted out of my new bedroom on heels the length of my arms. I just hoped they would snap off and go up her ass. I also spotted the hugest cameltwa I had ever seen in my life as she reached the top of the stairs and turned around. I mean there was nothing worse than witnessing a 35 year old woman with a bad case of Hungry Fanny Syndrome. I cringed away and looked at my clock. 11.00pm already, it had taken way longer to unpack than I had thought. Giggling came from upstairs between my Dad and Cocoa so I knew that was time for me to go to bed unless I wanted to be disturbed any further. I had a shower, whipped my summer Pyjamas on and got into my bed and put my headphones in. The sheets felt like heaven, causing me to drift off into a deep sleep.

"Wake up, wake up, it's your first day of Penola." I wiped the sleep from my eyes as the blazing hot sun singed through my window. I forgot how hot Australia could be no wonder why there were so many tan people here. Ugg it was Cocoa waking me up. "Your Dad had to go to work early this morning so he asked me to wake you up." I looked at my alarm clock. "Oh my gosh Cocoa, it's nearly 9am school starts then!" I shouted at her. "Well your 16 years old you should be able to get up on your own," she replied as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Don't turn this around on me Cocoa," I snapped at her as I put my Penola uniform on. In the back of my mind I knew she did it on purpose. She's been trying to get rid of me ever since she got together with my Dad. I grabbed my stuff and rushed upstairs out the door ignoring the thing following me. Sometimes I just wish I could punch her in the face and give her the meanest bung eye she has ever seen in her life. I just hoped I wasn't late on my first day.

I got to the school at exactly 5 minutes to 9am. It really helped only living two blocks away. I walked into the front office fixing my long brunette hair up and straightening my uniform to look maybe half descent. There was a tall guy standing there talking to a teacher in depth about something. It sounded like a maths equation. The office secretary called me up to the front desk and welcomed me to the school. She called the boy over who was talking to the teacher to show me around the school for my first day as she handed me my timetable. The boy walked over and introduced himself shaking my hand. "Hey I'm James Yammouni nice to meet you." I replied trying not to sound to nervous. "Hey James, I'm Nicki Hayes." "That's a cool name like Nicki Minaj." He laughed as I smiled back. He opened the door and urged for me to go first. I stepped out of the office into a school of about 2000 people walking around the concrete area. It was much bigger than I expected, we only had just over 200 people back home. James began to make conversation as he led me past groups of girls giggling about. "So where are you from Nicki?" "Uhhm, New Zealand can you not here the difference in my accent?" I laughed. "Yeah kind of haha," said James. "Well your accent definitely has an Aussie twang to it." I said smiling up to James. "Haha, so what's your first class?" James said staring at me. I looked down to my timetable sheet and saw Media Studies. "Uhhm Media Studies." I replied to him. "Oh cool that's what I have first, I'll show you the way then shall I?" James said almost flirtatiously. James was the type of guy I thought I had known forever but really I had only known him for half an hour. James led me to a class room in a small building at the back of the school. He pulled the door open and led me into the room. Everyone was silent as I walked in. They were all staring at the 'new girl'. The teacher came up to me and talked with such enthusiasm, "You must be Nicki Hayes, the new student, I'm so happy to have you in my class. My names Mr G." "Hello Mr G," I said to the short blonde man trying not to laugh. He was gay, I was almost positive about it. Mr G began to talk again, "James take Nicki to sit with you today down the back." "Yip sure," he replied excitedly. As we sat down in the desks I could tell that James had such a nice personality.

The bell rang for Lunch time. James took me to his table in the cafeteria where I met his friends. "Hey guy's what's up, James said to the four other boy's sitting down, this is Nicki Hayes, she's new from New Zealand." I waved at them all with a smile. "Hey babe, a guy with huge arms and a piercing said to me, I'm Daniel Sahyounie." "Hi Daniel, it's really cool to meet you." I said trying to be cool. "Wow that's a Kiwi accent you got right there, said the boy sitting next to Daniel, I'm Beau Brooks anyway." He got up and shook my hand over the table of food. I just laughed and smiled he was really cute and he had the nicest eyes ever. I looked over to the last two boys. Suddenly I got a small fright. They looked exactly the same except some freckles placed differently and one of them had a lip pierced. Then I realized, "Oh my gosh your twins aren't you." I said looking over at them. "Yeah haha, one of the twins began to say. I'm Luke Brooks and this is Jai, so now that I have told you which is which don't get it wrong in the future OK?" he said jokingly. "Haha don't worry I won't I have two twin cousin's, so I'm like a pro at that stuff," I smiled. "So you two are Beau brothers, I'm guessing then," I said pointing at Jai and Luke. "Yeah unfortunately," said Jai laughing. "HEY! you better sleep with one eye open you dick." Everybody laughed around the table. "Ooohhh I'm so scared," replied Jai teasingly as he hid behind my back. I could see that this group was a bit full on, but it was quite crack up. As I was having a conversation with Luke I couldn't help but stare at him even when he wasn't looking at me. He was so attractive and had such a sassy and humorous personality that was different to Jai. Jai was more of the shy and cute innocent one. As I kept talking to Luke and everyone around the table three girls walked into the cafeteria in skin bearing cheer leading outfits. They looked like the school's class A bitches. The one in the front had red hair, but I must say was really pretty and the two in the back looked like her little followers, they were both blonde to and looked dumber as could be. "Hey babe," the red head said to Jai planting a kiss on his lips as she sat down on his lap. I was shocked, they were an item, but they did make a really cute couple. She then stared towards me looking me over before she began to speak. "Hey I'm Ariana Grande, how are you?" she said in the bubbliest voice ever. Well that was way nicer than I expected I thought to myself. "Hi Ariana, I'm Nicki Hayes," I replied to her shaking her hand. "Who are your friends standing behind you," I asked her. "Oh I'm so sorry for not introducing them. That is Maddison and Bianca." I waved at them but they didn't wave back they looked like they had better places to go and be. As I sat there talking to everyone around the table and getting to know them, I thought this is not such a bad place to be.

The last school bell rang for the end of the day. Everybody rushed out of the school madly to get out. I started to walk home on the street when I heard my name being called out. I turned around to see Daniel, James, Luke, Beau and Jai and Ariana walking hand in hand. Luke yelled out to me, "Nicki, slow down girl walk with us!" I stopped on the path and waited for them to catch up. Luke came up beside me. I couldn't help but blush for some reason. " So where do you guy's live?" I said looking over to Luke on my left. "We just live up here on the right, Luke said pointing to a brick house. "Your not that far away from me I'm just up three more houses," "Better lock your windows then, I know where you live." For a minute there I thought Luke was being serious, but then he burst out in the cutest laugh ever. "I playfully pushed him, " hahaha your so funny aren't you." Luke came in behind me and whispered, " the funniest." I didn't know what we were doing but I liked getting to know him. He had this wicked personality that practically just made me swoon over him. Reality then kicked back in as Beau was trying to get my attention, "hey Nicki are you with us haha?" Beau waved his hand over my face. "Yeah sorry I was just day dreaming." "Well stop day dreaming, Beau said sarcastically, "do you want to come over tonight and watch a movie with us boy's and a couple others? Its a horror, he said trying to scare me. "I'm sure Luke won't mind you hiding in his arms. "Shut the hell up you dickhead, Luke said hitting Beau over the head with his arm. I couldn't help but laugh. "Uhhm yeah sure I'll be around at like 6pm, anything to get away from my step mum." "Why don't you like your step mum?" Daniel said. "Lets just say she is a real bitch." They cracked up at me. "Anyway I'll see you guy's tonight." While I was walking away I felt like eyes were piercing into my back. I turned around to catch Luke staring at me. He then quickly looked away when our eyes met. My stomach got those girly butterflies you get when you really like a boy. I wondered what would go down at the Brooks house tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door as I pretended to look at my phone walking in the house past Cocoa painting her nails. Hoping she wouldn't notice. Luckily I got to my room downstairs without a single word from her. "That was weird she usually has more than one hundred things to say to me," I thought to myself. I shrugged it off taking my Penola uniform off and chucked some comfy clothes on as I jumped on my bed thinking about my first day at Penola High. Then I remembered, "shit I'm going to the Brook's house soon!" I got up off the bed and turned around to look at the time. The beside clock said, 6.00pm. "Ok so I have an hour to get ready," I said talking to myself because there was no one better in the house to talk to. I opened my wardrobe door and pulled out some dark blue, high waisted denim shorts and a white singlet as well as my white vans. "That should do it," I said. BANG! A small fright rippled through my body as I ran up stairs to see what was going on. Dad had come in slamming the door shut behind him with quite a lot of force. His face said it all when I looked towards him. He was so angry. "Hey how was your first day of school Nicki?" He said trying to sound calm. Then before I could answer he spoke again. "Can you go to your bedroom now, while I talk to Cocoa alone." Without hesitation I ran downstairs because I knew he was angry with Cocoa about something for once in their relationship. I couldn't help but laugh as I exited the room. I had hopes that this argument would be the last I would see of the cow. I reached my bedroom and saw the time was 6.45pm. I decided to put the clothes on I had picked out earlier and head over to the Brooks house. Instead of going through the argument that was happening upstairs I ducked out my front door and went around the backyard. I was nervous for some reason walking over to the Brooks house, I was figeting with my hair and clothes thinking if I looked good enough or not. As I played with the buttons on my singlet looking down I suddenly bumped into a hard muscular thing letting out a small scream. I looked up to see Luke infront of me. "You gave me a fright Luke," I said catching my breath. "Well that will teach for not looking where you're going," he said sarcastically looking down into my eyes. "I broke away from the trance and began to talk. "Why are you walking to me anyway, wasn't I meant to be coming to you?" I asked wearily. "Just cause I felt like it ok," Luke said smiling at me as we reached his front door. He opened it for me like a proper gentlemen as I stepped into the house fulled with laughter and talk. "Sound's like you've invited the whole neighbour hood," I said jokingly facing Luke. He just laughed. We walked into the lounge where everyone was. Ariana and Jai, James, Daniel and Beau. They all shouted at me saying hi and so on with as much energy as they had at school. With all these people around me I felt like I had been in Melborne forever. The door bell rang as Luke pulled me down on the couch next to him, Beau ran to get the door. He came back hand in hand with a stunning dark haired girl. She kind looked like megan fox. I instantly new they were couple because of the way they were around each other. It was actually really cute. She ran straight over to me acting like she had known me forever. "Hi you must be Nicki, I'm Rhiannon Magee. I was over with Beau and the boy's here last night and they couldn't stop talking about you, well this one over here couldn't anyway haha." She pointed towards Luke who was pulling the fingers at her. "Oh really haha, it's cool to meet you Rhiannon." I said smiling at her. "Right let's put this sucker on," Beau said putting the DVD into the player. "Hey Luke where are your parents?" I said to him wondering. His forehead creased like he was about to say something deep. "Uhhmm my Mum Gina's away for the weekend for her mates wedding and my Dad uuhhm, he left us when were younger." My heart sank, "aww I'm sorry, I didn't know Luke. "It's fine, seriously," Luke said giving me one of his common smiles. "So since you asked about my parents, can I ask about yours?" Luke said staring at the t.v waiting for a reply. "Yeah sure if you want to." "What happened to your Mum because I definately know that blonde bimbo living in your house is so not your mum." I let out a quiet giggle. "uuhhm yeah you got that right there, I said watching the t.v then turning back face to face, but my real Mum lives in New Zealand still. She divorced my Dad when I was 8 because she didn't like the idea of him moving every so often for his job." "Oh that's a bit sad," Luke replied. Then he went completely off the topic. "Hey do you realize we have talked this whole movie. And look at the others." I looked around the room, they were all slumped over one another asleep. "haha yeah, either the movie was dumb or they listened to us go on and on." Luke just smiled at my comment rubbing his tired eyes. "So I should probably walk you home then, you know cause it's dark out there and stuff," he mumbled on like he was making excuses just to walk me home. I played along, "Yes I think you should Luke." We talked about random stuff on the way home and before I knew it we were at my front door of my bedroom. "Luke poked his head through the door into my room. "Wow this room is sick Nicki." "Yeah it's pretty cool aye," I answered back. Luke stood out on my porch again. I began to speak. "Hey thanks for tonight it was really fun." "Anytime, you're fun to be around," Luke said sounding almost shy. I gave him a small smile. Luke spoke up, "Ok so I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" I replied, "Yip you will." Luke gave me a cute little wave before leaving. I shut the door behind him getting those tiny butterflies in the pit of my stomach again. I got my pyjamas on and lay in bed, not even bothering to go upstairs and see if Dad and Cocoa were alright. I started thinking to myself, "was it possible that I was falling for a guy I had only known for a day? and if so was he falling for me?


	3. Chapter 3

Four months had already gone by living in Melborne and it was starting to feel like a real home now and we were even verging on christmas now being the school holidays. Beau had now finished his last year of College at Penola high too. We were all sad to see him leave, especially Rhiannon, but we all knew they would make up for the lost time in the bedroom.

Saturday came around as I woke up from under the bed covers and looked over to my front door to see Luke, Beau, Ariana, Jai, Daniel and James staring at me through the window. I got a small fright to be honest. I got up still half asleep to unlock the door inviting them in for the first time. "Love the room Nicki," Ariana said first in her usual bubbliness. "Thanks, sorry I'm still half asleep if you havent noticed Ariana," I ended with a small chuckle. "So what are you guy's doing here?" I asked looking at them all. Beau answered, "You know how us boys made that group a little while ago, called the Janoskians and how we filmed us pranking and annoying people around Melborne out of boredom, I nodded, well we uploaded it to YouTube 3 weeks ago for a joke, and we went to have a look at it today and we reached 50,000 subscribers. The video has gone viral. We found it all over the internet on our Twitter and Facebook feeds." I slapped my hands over my mouth in awe. "Oh my Gosh are you serious Beau does Rhiannon know she had a famous boyfriend now?" I said smiling in amazement. "Yeah I told her this morning at our house, she was so happy she even gave me a bl..." "Daniel cut Beau off, "Bro I don't think Nicki wants to know about that ok, I don't even want to." I giggled I knew exactly what he meant. I got up out of my bed to hug the boys. "Congrates boy's I'm so happy for you." When I hugged Luke it felt so much more different than the others, probably because my feelings had gotten way stronger just being around him. "Ok anyway Nicki we're gonna have a party tomorroww night to Celebrate the Janoskians and because it's Rhiannon birthday too, she doesn't know a thing about it so keep it on the down low ok? Plus it's an alchohol party so you might have to ask your parents to come. We're all aloud to drink so it should be sweet," Beau finished with a smile as he left the house." I turned around and bent over to grab my phone that dropped on the floor. "Damn you have a nice ass," Daniel said as he left. I cracked up, throwing my pillow at him. Everyone had gone and then there were two. Luke and I. "uhhm I got a new phone Luke do you wanna put your number in?" "Yuhp," Luke said grabbing my phone, our hands meeting on accident. I smiled awkwardly. "Where's your phone?" I said staring at Luke, "I'll stick my new number in." He chucked his phone at me playfully. "All done." he said putting my phone down on the bed. I gave his phone back after I had finished. "Well I better go up stairs and see what's happening and ask my Dad if I can come tomorrow night." I said folding my arms. "Yeah, you should do that, I really hope you can come," Luke said staring at me with that extra sparkle in his eye. I walked up and gave him another hug talking into his ear. "Hey I'm really happy for you, but when your really big and everyone knows you especially a lot of girls, just don't forget about me." He pulled my arms away from his shoulder and looked me right in the eyes before speaking. "I would never do that, your different and I'm kinda into you, into you." I smiled blushing a bit. He leaned in getting closer to my lips until we pulled away suddenly hearing James. "Luke are you coming or what?" "uuhhm, uuhhm yeah, yuhp I'm, I'm coming." He walked away giving me a look that said, "we'll finish this soon." I started to get mega butterflies, I couldn't wait to go to Rhiannon's surprise Party. "That's right, I thought to myself, "I have to ask Dad." I reached the kitchen to see Cocoa and Dad laughing to each other flirtaciously around the table. "Let me guess, the argument was big miss understanding," I thought to my self angrily. "What would it take for her to piss the hell off." I spoke aloud to them more chirpy than I imagined. "Dad, can I go to Lukes house for Rhiannons birthday Party? It's an alchohol one too." I smiled at him to butter him up. "No you can't go if it's a alchohol Party, your not even the legal age to drink Nicki." "But Dad." "No but's about it, your not going if there is alchohol invloved. "aaaaaahhhhhhhh, why do you have to ruin my life Dad, FUCK YOUR SUCH A BASTARD!" I stormed out of the kitchen downstairs to my bedroom. Dad shouted down to me, "That's it Nicki your grounded for using that language." I replied angry, "Well hears news for you father, I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" I grabbed my phone and txt Luke.

Me: Hey I'm sorry I can't come tomorrow night I'm grounded.

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

That sucks so bad I was looking foward to you coming. What did you do?

Me: I told my Dad he was a bastard because he wouldn't let me go to an alchoholic party.

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

You naughty girl haha ;) Just don't tell your Dad your not going but sneak out when they are asleep.

Me: Ok but what if I get caught?

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

You won't with me around trust me.

Me: Ok sweet. I'm looking foward to it ahaha. :)

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

Cool I'll come get you tommorow night.

Me: Okay come at like 11.00pm, Cocoa and Dad will be asleep then.

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

Ok see you then, stay the night at mine tommorow too and you can leave early in the morning.

Me: Yeahp that will be good, especially if I'm not going to be exactly sober.

I NEW MESSAGE LUKE

haha ok, don't worry I'll take care of you. Bye xx

When he sent the last txt my heart melted, he knew how to make a girl feel special.

Sunday came around and I stayed in my room most of the day I didn't even wanna look at Dad he pissed me off so much, it was like he didn't trust me at all. "Hey Nicki are you down there?" Dad said yelling out. "I plugged my headphones in and pretended not to hear him. He came walking in. "Nicki, he pulled my headphones out, I've just been informed that I have to go on a business trip for a couple of days. Cocoa is coming with me to. I know your grounded but Cocoa and I really need to go on this trip so, I'm willing to unground you if you swear to me you will not go to that party. I thought in my head. "Are you kidding me I'm so going." "Yeah Dad I swear." Inside I was just ready to burst with happiness. I pulled myself together and tried to ask casually, "when are you two going Dad?" He replied, "uhhm in the next hour as it happens, but it was a spur of the moment thing you know. I nodded at him and then spoke. "Well have fun then, I'm probably going shopping today and go to the movies with Ariana tonight." "Ok, Dad answered, is she not going to Rhiannons party then. No she's not really the party type you know." Dad nodded at me. "Well we have to go to the airport now, I'll see you in a couple of days then." He kissed me on the forehead before walking away. "Man it was harder than I thought lying, and Geez Ariana is so a party person, she was dancing on the tables according to Jai last time. Man I love that chick," I thought to myself. In a matter of 10 minutes the house was completely silent. I let out a huge breath like a weight was lifted of my shoulders.

Before I knew it Luke was knocking on my window trying to be very quiet. I opened it as loud as I could. "Shutup Nicki, Luke whispered, you'll wake your Dad up." I replied putting my hand on Luke's shoulder, "stop stressing, no ones home haha, my Dad got called out on a last minute Business trip and Cocoa went with them, so I have the whole place to myself, and it was about time, I couldn't stand any longer being around the blonde one." Luke replied, "We could come back here after the party if you want to then, just because my house will be crowded, you know." "Yeah totally, I'm down with that, should we go now," I said facing Luke." Luke looked at me almost nervously, his lip piercing shinning in my bedroom light, "Yeahp but first I been dying to do something since yesterday." I stared at him as I thought to myself, "shit is he going to kiss me, holy shit he is isn't he." Before I knew his lips were locked in mine. It was like fireworks had gone off. It was everything I had imagined and much, much more. Finally we pulled away. "Wow," I spat out. Luke then grabbed my hand and spoke sarcastically, "So do you wanna be my Girlfriend or something?" It was his way of romantically asking. I just kissed him again and said, "Of course, I've been wanting to for ages, ever since I meet you." Luke replied, "Same, so lets go to the party?" "Lets," I said happily. He began walking to the footpath then stopped waiting for me to close my door. I caught up to him as held out his hand. I wrapped my fingers between his as we walked. When we got to his house Ariana was the first to notice us. She ran up to us, "are you guys like a thing now?" Beau and Jai followed, "yeah you guy's are totally a thing, "Jai said putting his arm around Ariana as she held his hand over her shoulder. Me and Luke just smiled at each other as he stood behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. It felt good to finally be in a relationship but I would never of thought Luke would be in it with me. Gina came up to me as she spotted me from the kitchen and gave me a hug, I tried not to look as if I wasn't meant to be here. "Hey Nicki nice to have you here." "Hi Gina, thanks for having me here, you must be so proud of the boy's." "She replied, "Yeah I'm the Janoskians manager, it's really starting to take of this video business, they're gaining fan's from all around the world and people from television and radio shows are starting to ask for interviews and that so yeah." "wow, I'm amazed." "Anyway I'll let you guy's get back to it," Gina said walking back to cook more food in the kitchen. Luke bent down into my neck and whispered. "See she didn't suspect a thing so just have fun now okay," he then sealed the words with a small peck. A lot of people had turned up for this party, the music was pounding to Chris Brown and quite a few people were getting wasted. Gina was like the best Mum to host this party in her house. Usher then came on through the speakers and Gina got up and danced, and I mean danced. I could tell she really liked Usher. James and Daniel came running into the room, "Rhiannon's here she just pulled up in her car." Beau yelled, "Everyone hide behind something, somewhere if you can, I dunno hahaha. Gina turned the lights off at the door way. Rhiannon opened the door. As she walked in everyone screamed and shouted at her giving her the biggest fright ever. Like even bigger when she get's a bug thrown at her by Daniel. After the shock wore of the lights came back on and she then knew it was her party. She looked towards Beau before running and jumping on him wrapping here legs around his sides as he held her. "Oh babe thankyou, she began to say, this is why I love you so freakin much, you know how to treat a girl right," they then gave each other the longest kiss ever." Beau put Rhiannon down still holding on to her as she let go to give everyone cuddles. She noticed to that Luke and I were a couple now and couldn't stop going on about it. I kinda liked the attention.

The party had been going on for ages now and I could just stand. Those vodka cruiser had hit me like a piece of shit as well as Luke. We were having so much fun even though we were all over each other. I looked around to see Rhiannon and Beau drunk as shit laughing pretty much lying on top of each other. I so knew what they would be doing next. Jai and Ariana looked like the cutest thing ever just talking in a chair next to each other and James and Daniel well they were chasing around Ariana's cheerleading mates Madison and Bianca trying to get there in's. Beau's voice interuppted my thoughts as he brought the karaoke Microphone out. "Ok guy's this is a song for my girl Rhiannon which Luke is going to sing with me, it's called Little Thing's by One Direction." Luke left my side and stood behind Beau staring into my eyes the whole time as I sat down beside Rhiannon. "Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bare this is mind it was meant to be... Oh I love you and all these little things," Luke finished singing the last line. They were really good singers, I suppose it was there italian side coming out in them. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss like I had been doing all night but everytime I kissed him it felt like the first. Luke spoke up, "Do you wanna go back to yours now I'm kinda tired?" I nodded. "Yeahp sure I'll just say good bye to Ariana and Rhiannon ok." After I said goodbye we walked down to my house. We reached my door as I opened it. Before I knew it I was on my bed with Luke making out so much for being tired. It had only been a day that we had been together. I wondered if he was wanting to go the whole way already. He put one hand through my hair to my neck as his other hand sat on my thigh as we were kissing and before I knew it we were going the whole way.

In the morning I woke with a piercing headache and sore stomach. I looked under the covers and noticed I just had lingerie on then remembered what had happened last night. I rolled over to see Luke sleeping, his tan ripped body lying shirtless under the blankets. I lay back down flat trying to relive the moment but I could only remember patches. The patches were hot I knew that. I smiled to my self biting the bottom of my lip as I rolled back over staring down onto Luke. He looked so cute. Then he opened his eyes like he had been awake the whole time planting one on my lips out of the blue. I didn't mind though. "Hey gorgeous," Luke said to me. "Hi," I said back trying to sound cute. "Oh my gosh," I suddenly spat out. He replied quickly, "Yes we did use contraception if that's what your on about." "No not that," I said to Luke running to the toilet. As soon as I got to the bowl I was sick. All the drink came up from last night. Luke came over and held my hair as more came out. Luke started, "Well that is narly babe hahaha." I sat there laughing at his reaction. "Maybe I shouldn't drink so much next time aye?" "Yeah maybe not," he answered. After I was done being sick I had a shower and sat on the bed next to Luke watching t.v. I suggested an Idea. "Hey Luke do you wanna watch a movie, I have titanic?" "Yeah sure I can't be bothered going home anyway haha." "why? do you like spending that much time with me? my past boyfriends used to always love getting away from me. "Well I'm not like your past boyfriends ok, if they were good looking then I might be but other than that I'm not," he said reasurringly. I smiled at the sarcastic part, turned the movie on and sat on the bed next to him giving him a kiss. He stuck his arm around me as I cuddled up to him putting my hand over his chest. I couldn't wait for the sad bit's to come up, I always cried but that meant I would aways get more comfort. Especially with Luke sitting right there. I definately had landed myself a keeper.

When the movie finished Luke and I went over to his house everyone had woken up sitting around the lounge. "Hey were did you get to last night Luke," Beau said teasingly. "I stayed at Nicki's, shutup Beau I know what your going to say next so don't." Everyone laughed. I sat there next to Luke with my hand in his lap when the door bell rang. It was already 10.00am. Gina answered it. "Nicki it's your Dad," she shouted out to me. I gave Luke a scared look, "I'll see you later," I said letting go of his hand. I meet Dad at the doorway. "Hey Dad your back already." "Yeah," he replied seriously. "We need to go home and discuss something." I agreed and swallowed hardly as I began following Dad home. I began thinking to myself, "was I busted for going to the party last night or was it something way more serious, judging by his face, it was."


	4. Chapter 4

Dad and I walked into the front door of our house. Cocoa was sobbing on the couch. The room felt weird like something really bad was up. I began to speak worried, "What's wrong guys, I stared at Dad, Dad?" "Nicki I think you better sit down," he said seriously but somehow calm. I did what I was told and sat on the couch next to Cocoa because there was nowhere else to. She put her arm around my shoulders but I just shrugged it off. "Dad tell me now, what's wrong?" He breathed in and sighed as he began to say something, "Nicki we lied to you about going on that business trip the last couple of days, I looked at him curiously before he started again, the reason why was we didn't want to scare you if the results were bad." My heart started to beat, "What results Dad, What results?" I said fast. "Nicki I just had a scan done over the last couple of day's for Pancreatic Cancer which is known better as stomach cancer, I got the results back on the way home this morning, tears began to well up in my eyes, Nicki I have 3 months to live." "I turned to Cocoa for the first time and fell into her arms. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked back up at Dad, "So what your dying, is that it, you can't be your not old enough, it's not fair, you can get better right, do Chemotherapy or something." Dad walked up to me almost crying himself but staying as strong as could be, " It's spread to far through my body Nicki, I can't be cured." I cried even more. I couldn't take it anymore I had to leave. I got up and ran out the door. "Nicki where are you going, Dad said calling out to me." I didn't answer I just kept running and running until I was far away as I could be. I needed time to process what I had just been told. My Dad was dying.

I stopped running as I got to the park. I sat down on a swing watching the little kids playing with their Dad's. It reminded me of what I used to do with my Dad. Tears began streaming down my checks again. I thought to myself, "why did this have to happen to me? Why did it have to happen to Dad? It wasn't fair." I looked up to the sky and heard thunder ripple through the clouds as rain started to poor down on me. I didn't care though I just sat there and watched everyone disappear into their cars. My hair shrivelled up around my face as I began to shiver. I got up and started to walk home as slow as I could. Eventually when I got inside the house Cocoa and Dad were sitting there on the couch. "Nicki your back, your soaking wet," Dad said fetching a towel for me. When he came back I just hugged him. "Dad I'm sorry for running off like that I should be spending as much time with you as I can now." He didn't say anything and just smiled.

I hoped into my bed after my warm shower. It was already 11.30PM. I found my phone on my bedside table flashing. I leaned over and grabbed it. 6 New Messages from Luke. I just cleared them, I didn't feel like talking to him about it just yet. Then I heard three taps on my door. I got up to see what it was. Luke was standing there, I had to tell him now. I opened the door. "Hey babe why haven't you been answering any of my messages, that's not like you?" I said nothing and sat down on my bed as he followed me in. Suddenly I just burst into tears. Luke came straight to my side comforting me, "Hey, hey what's wrong, why are you crying?" I found my voice as I tried to tell him. "Uhm my Dad is dying of Cancer he just told me today." Just like that it flowed out easier than ever through my tears. He pulled me into his arms kissing my head. "I'm so sorry Nicki, I don't know what to say." I looked up into his soft brown eyes as my tears stopped. "He has 3 months to live, it's gonna be hard, I don't even know how I'm going to do it." Luke wiped my eyes dry as he spoke, "I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way." I reached up kissing his perfect lips and letting out a small smile. "Do you want me stay the night?" Luke said willingly. I nodded, "sure, actually please can you?" He jumped on the bed patting the spot for me to lay on. I smiled at him again as I curled up to him in my bed. I didn't know what it was about him, but he made me forget everything that was going on in my world.

Weeks drifted by as I came in and out of every appointment at the hospital with my Dad. Eventually he got sicker and sicker and could no longer walk. He had to be put on drugs in the end to ease the pain. As I sat there beside the hospital bed hand in hand with my Dad all the memories and all the fun times we had circled my mind. I had grown so much more closer to Cocoa than I ever imagined was possible. There was more to her that met the eye. She sat there everyday with me beside Dad. Personally I thought she would run when everything got tough but she stayed right beside him the whole way. A knock on the hospital room's door interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see Mum watching us. "Mum!" I yelled as I ran up to her giving her the biggest hug ever. "Hi Nicki, how's your Dad going?" I saddened again, "Not that great the nurses said he would be gone soon." Mum began to get teary eyed as I brought her to sit with me next to the bed. I sat there watching Dad's stomach go up and down. Then it happened his stomach went down and never rose again, after taking two long breaths he was gone. The heart monitor beeped flat as Dad's hand fell out of mine. I turned to Mum as she pulled me into her embrace. I couldn't cry that was the weird thing but Mum and Cocoa were balling. "That was it I thought to myself, Dad just died."

The following week came as we readied ourselves for the funeral. The hurse pulled up outside the house as Mum, Cocoa and I followed it to the church. When we got there his favourite song was playing, "Living on a pray" by Bonjovi as more and more people filled the church. I walked in with my speech I was going to say and sat down at the front. I saw Gina, Beau, Rhiannon, James, Daniel, Jai, Ariana and Luke walk in as I turned around I got up and went to see them before the ceremony started hugging them all. All I wanted was Luke's comfort though. "Thanks for coming, I said trying not cry, you guys are true friends. They smiled up at me as I had to go back. I sat there in my seat staring at his coffin. The priest began the funeral. Before I knew it, it was my turn to talk. I walked up to the microphone shaking like shit as I already began to cry. "Hi everyone thanks for uuuhm thanks for coming to Dad's uuhhm funeral. I just wanted to say a few words about an awesome Dad I had. I looked out to the crowd and saw Ariana and Rhiannon already starting up. I bit my lip to stop the water from falling out of my eyes. I couldn't do it, I just looked at my paper and broke down. Luke came running up to stand beside me. He Whispered in my ear, "Babe I'm here, come on you can do this." He grabbed my waist as I began to speak. "Dad you've been the most amazing father any girl could, co-u-ld have," my voice started to choke up more tear's came I couldn't do it." Luke began to read it for me. I buried my head into his shoulder while his hand was still around my waist as he said the last of the words. Instead of sitting back down where he was he came to sit with me. The ceremony finished as we carried Dad out to the cemetery. I chucked a rose down on him as he began to get lowered. "No more pain now Dad," I said under my breath. Suddenly I felt a shiver trickle up my arms and then knew it was Dad telling me he was in a better place now. I let out a sigh of relief as I walked back up to Luke, "Thank you so much Luke I couldn't of got through it without." He just hugged me. As he let go he saw a smile that spread across my face. "Now there's that smile I know and love," he said as he gave me a small peck. I went and saw Mum and Cocoa who were getting along way better than expected. "Hey Nicki, Dad would of been proud," Mum said wiping up the last of her tears. She began to speak again, "Nicki, Cocoa and I have been talking and she's going to be moving to Sydney so you're going to have to move back home to New Zealand with me. My jaw dropped. I was shocked, "Mum are you serious, I've only just settled down here, I have a boyfriend I won't leave him Mum, I won't." "You can't live here alone you've only 16 years old, Mum replied." "I'm 17 soon," I said impulsively. "I'm leaving in half an hour, I have to get back to work but Cocoa is leaving in 2 months so you can stay with her for that time to pack and then you will be coming home ok." "I don't want to go please don't move Cocoa." "I'm sorry Nicki I've had a really good offer in Sydney." I became angry and snapped at Cocoa. "So what about offers I bet you just because Dad gave me all his money you have none and you only want another boob job don't you? Mum had already gotten into a taxi so she didn't hear what I said. I walked over to Mum in the car. "See you later have a nice flight," I said trying to sound happy. Mum waved at me as I walked away pissed off.

When I got home it felt empty not seeing or hearing Dad anywhere. To be honest I was still in shock from his death. I looked around the corner to already see Cocoa packing. "Nicki your home, look I'm sorry this is the way it has turned out but I really have to go to Sydney it's a once in a lifetime opportunity." I nodded rationally at her before speaking. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier but I can't leave Melbourne, not now." Cocoa replied, "Look if you can find another way around this I won't stand in your way but I am going to be moving to Sydney in 2 months ok." I nodded, "Ok Cocoa. She smiled as I went out to Luke's house. I didn't know how he was going to take it.

I opened the door to see everyone inside. When they set sights on me they all became dead silent. Of course I was grieving so much, I mean I just stuck my Dad in the ground today, but I had to tell everyone what I had just been told. Gina came up and rubbed my arm as she talked, "Look honey if there is anything you need just say, you've been through enough already." Tears began to fill my eyes slowly but I just wiped them away, I had been doing enough crying lately. I went and sat next to Luke as he put his arm on my knee. "Guy's I have to tell you something and I hate what I'm about to say, but I've just been told that I'm moving back to New Zealand." A small drop of water ran down the side of my check. I didn't want to leave I couldn't. I was pretty much inlove with that one boy and my friends are one of a kind people. I turned to look at Luke's expression. It was plain like no one was home I could see he was shocked. Everyone looked shocked. "What, why?" Ariana said looking confused. "Well I have no where to live, Cocoa's leaving in two months to go to Sydney for her new job. Believe me I was shocked when I got told, I just can't go, I don't won't to," I said grabbing Lukes hand. Gina came in over hearing what we were talking about. "Hey what's this your leaving?" "Yeah unfortunately," I looked up sadly. Suddenly Ariana piped up. "Oh my gosh you can live with me, I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner, no ones hardly ever home it's usually just me and my brother Frankie, I'm sure my parent's won't mind they couldn't get enough of you the last time you came over." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Are you serious?" I asked looking over to her. She nodded smiling. We both got up and screamed happily running towards each other before hugging each other tightly. "Oh my gosh thank you so much Ariana you don't know how much this means to me." "It's alright, besides where going to have the best time ever living together and we can invite Rhiannon over tonnes if she isn't busy you know. We looked over to Beau and Rhiannon snogging each other already. "See what I mean?" Ariana said Jokingly. I turned to Luke who had resumed back to his happy self. He held out his arms to me. I went over and sat on his lap hugging him at the same time. "I'm so glad your staying I don't what I would of done if you had left me, luke said running his hand up and down my back, I love you." I froze for a bit "did he just say he loved me for the first time?" I thought to myself. I kissed him. "I love you too." We both smiled into each others eyes before kissing again. It was official I was inlove and so where Beau and Rhiannon. "Wow guy's get a room like literally your all over each other," I yelled at them. Beau replied, "Atleast your not next to my bedroom at night, you'd have to where ear plugs." I laughed at him. Luke nodded at me. "It's true I use them most nights haha." Rhiannon spoke putting her hand over Beau's mouth, "Geez Beau don't tell them what we do." Beau and Rhiannon giggled to each other acting like no one else was in the room. "Anyway it's getting late you guy's might not of known it but you cheered me up so much just now especially Ariana." "No worries, I can't wait for you to move in, in 2 months," she said excitedley. I smiled like a weight had been lifted of my shoulders. Luke and I reached the footpath and starting walking back to mine. "You know I really do love you?" I replied to what Luke just said, "Of course I do you told me tonight." "Good your the best thing that's happened to me in a long time and your the strongest person I know. What girl could go through her own fathers funeral and still be smiling at the end of it all." I stopped as Luke followed. "I suppose I was ready for it to happen over these last 3 months, but I know he's in a better place now." Luke pulled me in for a kiss before speaking, "your amazing you know that." My heart fluttered at his compliment. I got to my house seeing the light's still on. I kissed Luke again," I'll see you tomorrow, first day back to school of our last year." "Yeah fun," Luke said sarcastically. I walked into the house watching Luke dissapear into the night. Cocoa sat there watching t.v. "Hey guess what I'm going to be moving in with Ariana, I just have to ask Mum. She spoke sounding the least bit interested but still happy for me. "Cocoa are you alright?" She looked at me and burst into tears. "No I miss your Dad." I began to well up, she really did care about him. I sat next to her awkwardly trying to comfort her. "It's alright so do I Cocoa, so do I. "She cried into my shoulder before looking up. "Your a good girl Nicki, I'm sorry for ever calling you Lil Bitch." I actually started to laugh, "haha it's fine Cocoa I'm sure I've done worse." She smiled wiping her tears away. "I'm going to bed ok." I gave her one last comforting hug before going to my bedroom. Cocoa and I had become something more than enemies since this thing happened with Dad. We've gotten to know each other and realize that where not as bad as we seem to each other. As I got into bed I spoke aloud to myself. "I know your watching down on me somewhere now, but I just wanted to say I love you and I'm going to be just fine." With the last word I fell asleep.

School had been going for about 1 month now and we were back into the usual same routine again. I missed my Dad Like crazy but I handled it. Cocoa and I were somehow closer than ever and me and Luke were so much inlove we spent every waking moment together. Mum said I could live with Ariana as long as I wanted to and I did so much if it meant I would get to see that one boy's gorgeous face everday. As for the Janoskians they had reached 400 000 subscribers and were making videos and mocumentary's like crazy. Their fan's were loving it and they had been holding meet and greet's the first one having over 9000 people at Luna park. They have also signed with sony releasing a hit called "Set this World on Fire" I loved it and to make things better they have there own Janoskians sessions out on MTV. The Janoskians really were becoming a hit around the world.

Luke ran up behind me while I was sitting next to Ariana and Rhiannon at Lunch in the school Cafeteria. He covered my eyes playing the whole, "who's this trick" I took his hand's away laughing at him. He sat down next to me. "So how's it going Mr famous fella?" I said jokingly at him. "Pretty good The Janoskians are doing real good, we're gaining fan's day by day." I smiled at him. "That's great babe, I'm proud of you." He put his hand on my back as if to say thankyou before taking a bit out of his sandwhich. "Hey it's your birthday tomrrow on Saturday Nicki I almost forgot." "Yeah I'm gonna be the same age as you the big 17," I said sarcastically. Beau and Jai came to sit down beside their girls. "Did I hear birthday Nicki, this call's for a party," Beau said opening his bottle of water. "Please you don't have to make a big deal out of it." Rhiannon talked, "Yeah we do your turning 17 and any excuse for a rage I'm there. "Ok then what the hell I'm in, I'll see you there tomorrow night," I said as Luke pulled me up of the seat to go to class. Just as I stood up in the corner of my eye I saw one of Ariana's cheerleading mates Bianca with maddison winking at Luke in a weird way. "What was that all about?" I said to Luke playing with one of his buttons on his shirt. "I dunno she's been doing that since we started back to school, I get creepy vibes off that chick." "I hope she doesn't go stealing you from me." Luke looked at me. "I'm just kidding, I trust you Luke." "Good babe I would never go with someone like that." I laughed as we walked to class.

The night of my party was here as I got to Rhiannon's house. She was already at the door as I went to open it, drinks in the ready for me. I music was pounding so loud through my head. I just knew this was going to be a great night. I looked around trying to find Luke. Maddison walked up to me unexpectedley and began talking to me like we were friends. "Hey Nicki, happy birthday, come with me," she said almost weirdly. "U-u-u-h-h-h-m ok," I said curiously. We walked past Daniel and James staring at something that looked like was shocking them. I spotted what they were staring at it. My heart snapped into 1 million pieces. I looked over to see Bianca with her tongue down Luke's throat. I dropped my drink and ran out as of the house as fast as I could. I couldn't look another second.


	5. Chapter 5

I got home. Cocoa was sound asleep on the couch with the TV still blaring. I found the controls and turned it off. My makeup was smudged all over my face from my tears as I looked at myself in the mirror in my bedroom. I was hurt. Totally and utterly hurt. "How could someone I loved and had all my trust in, do something like that to me, I thought he loved me," I said to myself sadly. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and die. I was so angry at Bianca the bloody slut. I should of seen it coming really, all those winks at Luke, all the flirting she done when she talked to him at school. I just didn't think Luke would be the one to fall for her stupid games. As for Maddison she made sure that I saw what was happening at that party, she's just as bad as Bianca no wonder they're besties. Bestie Bitches anyway. I put my head on my pillow and fell asleep.

Monday came as I woke up Cocoa new the whole situation. She came down to my bedroom as I was getting ready for school. "How are you going Nicki, you don't have to go to school if you don't want to you know." I replied breathing out, "I have to face the music sometime, at least I still have Ariana and Rhiannon to talk to at school." "Ok well txt me if you need anything, I know I haven't been there for you in the past, but I am now." I looked at her, "Let's just not think about the past anymore I'm done living in the past, it's brought you and I both a lot of pain." "Your right Nicki, future only from now on," Cocoa said trying to cheer me up. "I have to go now I'll see you later." Cocoa said bye as I walked out the door. I dreaded going to school today. I felt sick in my stomach as I walked past the Brooks house, still thinking about the events on Saturday night. I felt betrayed more than anything. I was about 20 metres away from the Brooks house when I heard my name being called. "Nicki, Nicki, wait I can explain, it's not my fault!" I turned around to see Luke shouting at me as he ran up to me. I put my head down and kept walking. "Nicki please, I love you, I didn't do anything I swear, she kissed me," Luke said pleading beside me. "Well shoving your tongue down someone's throat while you're in a relationship doesn't seem like doing anything to me." We stopped in our tracks. Luke began to speak losing his breath a bit after running, "Look it turned out Bianca has had crush on me for ages we were too involved in us to notice, I'm sorry that I've hurt you but I didn't see it coming, I was drunk to it took me a while to realize what was happening before I pulled away." I folded my arms after listening to what he had to say. I spoke quietly at him trying not to get upset, "Luke I just can't get the image out of my head of you kissing Bianca, and even if you were drunk you should have realized what you were doing with Bianca sooner, and then this mess wouldn't have happened, I'm sorry Luke I have to go." I walked of as Luke stayed in the one spot not bothering to follow.

The lunch bell rang as Ariana, Rhiannon and I went to the Cafeteria. Luke, Jai, James and Daniel were all sitting at the table. I tried to ignore Luke as I went to a different table to eat. I could see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye as I walked past him with Ariana and Rhiannon. "I'm going to sit with Nicki today ok Jai," Ariana said nicely. "All sweet babe," he replied. We sat down. "Ariana you can sit with Jai, I don't care really," I said. "Nicki your one of my best friends now, I'm not going to leave when you need me the most." I was touched by what Ariana had said smiling towards her. Rhiannon piped up, "Man those chick's Maddison and Bianca are the biggest sluts around especially Bianca. If she tried to do anything with Beau I would ripped her blonde hair out and chuck in the rubbish bin because she belongs with the trash." I laughed for the first time in a while to what she said. "Yeah I used to hang out with them last year in cheerleading, but I later worked out they were nasty pieces of work. She tried to get her hooks into Jai one day," Ariana said. Right at that moment Maddison and Bianca came walking in to the cafeteria. They caught sight of me and giggled between each other. I couldn't take it anymore I had to put that bitch in her place. I yelled out to her, "Do you feel good, you ruined my birthday party!" Bianca replied, "Well I definitely had fun, she said staring towards Luke, pity you didn't." "You fucking bitch, I hope everyone learns one day that you're just a slut with no life. All you do is go around trying to get with every guy you see, especially ones who have girlfriends. And you know what Bianca you can go to hell!" I stood up walking out to go home sure it felt good telling her what I really thought of her, but I had to leave, I was done with everyone and everything. I was done with Melbourne, I was done with Australia.

I found my phone in my room as soon as I got home. I dialled Mum's number. She answered, "Hello." "Hi Mum its Nicki, I'm coming home next week, things aren't working out here," I said trying to hold back the tears. "Do you wanna talk about it?" "No Mum I just wanna come home." "Ok sweetie I'll arrange flight tickets for next week on Saturday alright." "Yeahp thanks Mum, I'll see you soon," I said before hanging up. It was the right thing to do, I had to get away from here. I went up stairs to tell Cocoa who was supportive of my decision. I rang Ariana and Rhiannon up straight away. They begged me not to leave because of a boy but I was crumbling a little bit more inside every time I saw him. I was in love with him so much. So much that it hurt.

The week went by faster than I expected and before I knew it Ariana and Rhiannon were at my house helping me pack. While we were going through my clothes to stick in my bag I started to think too much like was I making the right decision? I asked Rhiannon and Ariana. "Hey girls this is just a random question but, if you were in my position right now would you stay and stick it out or leave?" Rhiannon replied first, "If I was in the same situation with Beau I actually wouldn't know what to do. I mean on one hand I love him so much and I would want to make it work but on the other hand he kissed another girl but I'm not sure sorry." I nodded at her looking intrigued. "I think I would do the same as Rhiannon," said Ariana. "I'm pretty much stuck between a rock and a hard place at the moment. Besides it's too late to cancel the flights now. In another 2 hours I'll be on my way back home to New Zealand. "I looked over to Ariana starting to sniffle. "Aww don't cry Ariana," I said to her. "I'm just going to miss you so much Nicki you're like a sister to me." "You're going to make me cry now," I said getting teary eyed. I went over and hugged her tightly. I looked around my room, "Well looks like that's all, thank you for helping me girls. Now I better get to the airport." Cocoa yelled down to my room, "Nicki your taxi is here!" I suddenly felt nervous. "Ok Cocoa I'm coming up now." I got out to the car with all my bags. I grabbed Cocoa and hugged her for the last time. "Thanks for everything Cocoa you have been somewhat amazing these last few months." "Aww you're amazing Nicki good luck for the future." I hugged Rhiannon and Ariana one last time. "Thanks for being the greatest friends I could have asked for. I'm not going to find anyone like you in New Zealand." They both smiled at me. Just as I was about to hope in the car Beau, Jai, James and Daniel came running out. "You're not going without saying good bye to us first, Beau said smiling. I stood back up and received more hugs. I waited for Luke to come out but. He didn't, I suppose we really were over. "Hey Beau tell Luke I say goodbye alright," I said with sadness in my voice. "Sure, I promise I will, he said in the same tone." I got back into the taxi and waved to everyone as I left. I looked back as they disappeared around the corner. I felt aching in the pit of my stomach, like I was regretting something but then it past. I turned my phone on to see the background was still of me and Luke. I started to get upset as I remembered all the memories we shared and everything we had gone through together. How in love we were. The taxi pulled up to the airport interrupting my thoughts. I got out and grabbed my bags from the boot then walked in. I had been in the airport for an hour already and I was handing my ticket over to the flight attendant to board the plane. "Nicki. Nicki, Nicki!" I turned around to see Luke screaming my name. All the feeling's I had, being with him came back. I loved that boy and there was no way I was leaving him. I looked at the flight attendant, "I'm sorry I won't be boarding this flight now." I took the ticket and ran to Luke dropping my bags on the floor hugging him as he picked me up giving me the longest kiss ever. How could I be so stupid to actually leave him? "I'm sorry for almost leaving you Luke, I forgive you, it was all Bianca and Maddison's fault I know that now I'm so sorry, I love you Luke," I said kissing him again. I finally let him talk, "I should be the one apologising, I'll never let another girl do that to me again I swear, only you haha." We laughed at each other flirtatiously. Luke put me down on the ground looking deep into my eyes. "I love you." "I love you to." We smiled as our lips touched. "Yeah, go you guys!" I turned around to see Beau and Rhiannon cheering us on while their bodies were holding each other. "Oh my gosh Luke you didn't tell me they were here haha," I smiled closely to him. "Well Beau drove me here. I couldn't let my girl get away. My heart fluttered as we walked hand and hand following Beau and Rhiannon out of the airport. "Australia is my home now, and he is mine," I thought to myself looking up at Luke's perfect face.


	6. Chapter 6

Summer had come around and we had nearly graduated from Penola College, just two more weeks and we were ready to go into the big wide world, even though Beau already was. I didn't know what I wanted to be really, all I saw in my future was Luke. The Janoskians had grown even bigger since their very first video Awkward Train Situations and they now have a debut single out called Set This World on Fire and a show on MTV. Even though the boys had all this going on they still made time for Ariana, Rhiannon, and I. Daniel and James now have Girlfriends too and they were the nicest people on earth we all get on really well. Daniel's Girlfriend is called Bella Farraro and James's one is called Veronica Bravo. You should see the way Daniel and James treat them, it's so cute, they go to a different school though. I'm all moved into to Ariana's house now since Cocoa has moved away and it's flash. I still stay at the Brooks regularly though whenever I can, I love getting my dose of Luke he's that amazing to be with. I would of definitely regretted it if I got on that plane to New Zealand.

Everyone was around at Ariana's house hanging out in the pool as well as Veronica and Bella. I put the magazine up over my face to shade it from the hot sun, reading it at the same time. "Eww thats what could happen if you have se ... aaaahhh." Luke runs over to me interrupting my thoughts lifting me up from my tanning spot in my hot red bikini, screaming as he chucks me in the pool, the magazine goes flying. I come back up laughing as Luke jumps in after me with that mischievous smile spread across his face. I wait till he comes up from under the water splashing water in his face. I swim away as he tries to get me back. "Right that's it, he say's playfully as Ariana, Jai, Bella, Daniel, Veronica and James watch. Beau and Rhiannon were here a minute ago but they probably left for a quicky if you get what I mean. I let out a quiet scream as he tries to catch me. I get onto the ladder climbing up it until I feel a hand grab my foot. I go tumbling into the water on top of Luke's body coming up wiping the water out of my eyes giggling. "Luke you dick hahaha can't keep your hands off me, can you?" I say winking at him. "You know it." He says. I put my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist as we kiss. Luke pulls away speaking. "So you know we have to where those dorky cape things for graduation tomorrow aye?" "Yes we are all going to look like superman, your dream Luke," I say laughing. "He looks at me sarcastically, hey don't make fun of fantasies." I just smile at him. Beau and Rhiannon come walking back in through the backyard. We all catch sight of it. Daniel yells at them, "Done are we hope you didn't make a mess in the house, Gina will be pissed." "Shut the fuck up Daniel, your seriously the only one who thinks of that shit," Beau say's in a mind your own business way. "You've got yourself a keeper there Bella," he finishes sarcastically. Rhiannon stands behind him giggling to herself while her hand is still in his. I get out of the pool as the sun dies down going back into the house to get changed. I went into my bathroom in my bedroom and chucked on a casual summer dress green with black crosses on it letting my hair fall over the front. Luke comes up later already changed. He comes up behind me moving his hands around my waist resting his chin on my shoulders. "You know it sucks you not living so close to me now, but I rather it was here way more than over in New Zealand." I hum in agreement putting my hands on top of his now. "Luke I'm going come now or your walking home!" Beau say's shouting up the staircase. "And that's my queue to go." We kiss for a moment before he leaves. "I'll see you at graduation tomorrow beautiful." "He say's up to me as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. I waved to him as he gave me butterflies in my stomach. I loved the way he made me feel. Ariana came inside wrapping her hair up in a towel as everyone leaves. "Eeeekkk, I'm so excited for graduation tomorrow no more school after that." Ariana say's happily skipping around the floor. I shake my head smiling at her before leaving to walk back to my room. I lie down on my bed thinking about graduation tomorrow as I drift off to sleep.

I open my eyes as the morning arose around me. I was so excited and couldn't believe that it was my graduation day. To be honest I didn't think I could make it to this day but I did. I looked around my room as I got up spying my graduation uniform before sticking it on, cape and all. I was half way through the neck hole when I heard my phone buzz. I forced my head through quickly, grabbing my phone on the bed.

1 NEW MESSAGE MUM

Hey how are you darling, my flight just got in about an hour ago, I'll see you at graduation ceremony hope it all goes well. GOOD LUCK!

I shut the screen off after replying with an ok. I turned to the mirror and stared at myself straightening my hair, then sticking a little bit of make up on as I tried to use the blusher. Ariana came walking in, "Hey Nicki you look amazing, uuhhm do you want me to help you with that blusher haha," she said smiling. "Yes please, I said in a you're a life saver tone. She got hold of the brush and started. "Guess what?" Ariana said to me almost whispering. "Jai and I were talking yesterday and Beau told Jai that he was going to propose to Rhiannon at the graduation after party." "OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS? HOLY SHIT ARIANA!" She stuck her hand over my mouth, "Sssshhh Nicki, I'm that excited too but we don't have to tell the whole neighbourhood yet ok haha." I smiled at her nearly bursting again, "Wow I hope Rhiannon say's yes. They must really be inlove if Beau wants to pop the question cause they are still quite young, Rhiannon's 18 turning this year and Beau just turned 20, but I suppose age has nothing against love. Ariana agreed with a smile before speaking, "Well thats your blusher done, should we go to school now?" she said. I stood up in my black heels nodding as I walked down the stair case and jumped in the car.

Ariana pulled up behind Beau's car which meant Rhiannon was already there. I looked out the passenger seat window and saw how much people were there. I found Mum amongst the crowd as I ran up and literally pounced on her. I missed her so much, I was so happy to see her. "Mum, you're here, OH I love your dress too," I say while I'm hugging her. "Thank's Nicki how have you been, you look gorgeous as ever." "I know she does." I turned around to see Luke standing behind me as he clutches my waist. I just smile. Everyone starts to walk in as my heart just beats a little faster. I must be quite nervous. "Well I'll see you after Mum," I say hugging her again. "Ok I know you'll do great. I let out a breath before walking away with Luke by my side. We walk into the jam packed hall. Luke and I hear Beau in the back with Gina calling our names, giving us a thumbs up. We go to the front and sit beside Jai, Ariana and Rhiannon. James and Daniel were in a different row. The principal came out and started to talk. Before I knew it they were giving out the diplomas. "Luke Brooks, Rhiannon Magee, James Yammouni, Daniel Sahyounie, Jai Brooks, Ariana Grande," after a few more names were called out I heard mine, "Nicki Hayes. I got with a smile spreading across my face and a huge weight lifted off my shoulders as I took my diploma from the Principal, I went and stood beside Luke as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. The Principal began to talk, "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you the graduating class of 2012!" Everyone let out a huge roar of claps and voices. I couldn't stop smiling. I don't think anyone could. I looked out to the audience as I saw Mum letting a tear go clapping at the same time. I could see she was proud. So was Gina for Luke and Jai, she was doing the same thing. The graduating class shouted out, "1 2 3 GO!" As we all let our hats go into the air. "That was it we had graduated Penola High," I thought to myself happily. I knew what was coming next for Beau and Rhiannon, but not for me and Luke, and I actually didn't mind it that way.

All the people gathered outside the hall again. Hugs and kisses were going around as I got mine from Luke and oh boy did I get some hugs and Kisses from Luke. I saw Mum again as she was still crying. "Mum hey you don't need to cry." She let out a small laugh through her tears. "There tears of Joy Nicki, my little baby girl has grown up and just graduated high school." I grabbed her and didn't let go for a while as I was trying not to cry myself. "Your Dad would have been so proud too, and that boy you have is definitely the one for you darling don't ever let him go you hear me." I smiled wiping a small tear away. "Don't worry Mum I'm not planning on letting him go anytime soon," I said looking over to Luke in Gina's Embrace. "Well I suppose I'll see you sometime soon Mum." "Yeahp look forward to it," she said as we walked over to her cab. She gave me one last hug before leaving to go back to the airport.

I walked back over to the crowd of people and found Luke. He was talking to his Mum as he saw me pulling me in under his arms. "Nicki well done!" Gina said giving me a squeeze, "you did so good." "Thanks Gina." I said to her while playing with Luke's top. Rhiannon and Beau came over hooked into each other. "So what time is this after party tonight and where?" Rhiannon said in an enthusiastic way. I replied as Ariana and Jai came over. "Starts at 9:00PM, it's an all nighter so we can go there for as long as we won't and it's at Scott Timlin's house, he's that guy in our English and Science classes. "Aw yeah should be fun, Ariana and Jai are coming with Beau and I in his car so are you going with Daniel?" Rhiannon replied. "Yeahp we are, Luke planned it with him last night," I said. "Ok see you then," Rhiannon said walking away with Beau. Luke and Jai went home with Gina and I went with Ariana. When Ariana and I got back home we had dinner and got in to our clothes. Before we knew it Daniel and Beau's car had pulled up in the drive way. "They're here," I said to Ariana as we started to walk outside. I was on cloud nine at the moment and nothing was going to ruin tonight either. I hoped into Daniels car with Luke as he switched from Beau's and Ariana got into Beau's with Jai and Rhiannon. Beau put the window down and shouted across to us. "Hey I'm gonna stop at the Alcohol shop they always have shit drinks at these things so you just carry on to the party without us!" "Yeahp wasn't gonna wait for you anyway," Daniel said smartly with a smile. Beau just pulled the fingers at him as we laughed at him driving off. I turned to Luke and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't stop thinking about. "Did you know Beau is going to propose to Rhiannon tonight?" He looked at me with wide eyes. "Yeah I did but how did you know that?" Before I could answer he did it for me. "Jai told Ariana and she told you." "Yeahp you hit it right on the head." I said smiling at him closely. At that moment we reached the party, got out of the car and headed on inside. It was real loud and so many people had turned up. The party had only just started and people were already drunk over each other. I talked to some mates with Luke, 20 minutes had passed and Beau, Rhiannon, Jai and Ariana were still not here. I didn't think very much of it until an hour had passed and they still weren't here. I approached Luke with a group of guy's. Luke turned around and just kissed me. Between breaths I giggled a little then said what I wanted to say. "Luke do you think we should go look for Beau and that? It's been an hour and they aren't here yet. I'm sure it doesn't take that long to get alcohol. Suddenly bright flashing lights and sirens drove past the house. Luke and I looked at each other as our stomachs dropped. We ran outside to see the sirens and lights stop up the street ahead. We ran as fast as we could until we got there. I could see Jai and Ariana outside of Beau's car that was wrapped around the tree with another car pushed into the side of his car. Ariana and Jai had shocked looks on their faces watching Beau's Car. I looked over to see Beau still inside the car. I slapped my hands over my mouth as Rhiannon was being wheeled out from behind the car into the ambulance. I ran over to see her. All she did was mutter, "Beau, Beau, where's Beau." I replied to her my hands starting to shake, "Rhiannon Beau's going to be fine you guys just got into a little car accident, he'll be at the hospital soon." I didn't know what to say, I practically lied to her. Beau wasn't fine and the car accident wasn't little. I jogged over to Luke who was standing there yelling at the Paramedics who were trying to get Beau out of the car as well as working on him at the same time. He was still unconscious to but he was still breathing. Luke started to go insane. I just grabbed him and held him to calm him down. "Luke sssshhh calm down babe everything's going to be fine, just let the Paramedics work on Beau ok." I hoped with what I was saying was true. Luke let out a breath as his tears came to a complete stop, mine where still streaming but I had to be there for my boyfriend I had to be his rock right now. I stood there with Luke watching them get Beau out as I started to smell something burning. I looked at the smashed up car bonnet and saw a flame light up. I shouted out to the Paramedics, "OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH, THERE'S A FLAME OVER THERE YOU HAVE TO GET HIM OUT, THAT CARS GOING TO EXPLODE SOON!" I said suddenly panicking. The Paramedics started to work faster. At that moment the fire-fighters came down to the scene. Pulling Luke and I back to Jai and Ariana who were crying because of what was happening to Beau. We all stood there watching Beau's life before our eyes. None of us could breath. Then finally they got Beau out and stuck him on a stretcher in a neck brace but he was waking up. They put him in the ambulance as the car burst into flames. Luke went with him in the back while I stayed with Jai and Ariana. As the ambulance shut the doors I saw Lukes worried face stare back at me while the Paramedics suddenly jumped on Beau giving oxygen to him hearing them say, "Ok Beau you stay with us now boy." Then the ambulance drove of as my stomach dropped. I went from being on cloud nine to the complete bottom.


	7. Chapter 7

I pushed through the entrance doors with Jai and Ariana to the hospital as Gina ran ahead worried about Beau. James and Daniel got there before us after I told them what had happened. We got to a room that Luke was sitting outside of on the corridor floor, completely frozen just staring into space. I came up to him kneeling down beside him. Speaking quietly. "Hey Luke, how's Beau? And Rhiannon have you heard anything about her?" He stared up to me, his lip piercing sparkling in the lights, eyes red and dry. "Uhhhm Rhiannon's going to be fine for sure just a broken leg the doctors said, she's in the room with Beau at the moment." I sit down on the floor fully as I take Luke's hand and rest my head on his shoulders. He starts to speak again but this time choking up. "And Beau, Beau, well Beau's not the best at the moment. The doctors said he might not make it because of all the internal damage. They are just waiting to see if he makes it through the night so he will be strong enough for surgery tomorrow to release some of the internal pressure." "Surgery, I say almost in disbelief. Why can't he just have a broken leg like Rhiannon." I start to sob. If all of us lost Beau we would be lost he was like an older brother to me and Rhiannon would be shattered. I don't even know how Luke, Jai and Gina would survive. "Hey, do you wanna come in with me to see Beau and Rhiannon?" "Yeah sure," he say's sniffing, trying to act strong. I walk in as he follows. I see Beau bruised all over lying on the bed. Rhiannon is next to him in a cast up to her thigh asleep under aesthetic. Gina is sitting there with James and Daniel next to Beau holding his hand with one of hers and stroking Beau's hair with the other as tears roll down her cheeks dropping onto the bed. Ariana and Jai walk in to see Beau. They are still stunned by what has happened. All of us just stand there staring at him hoping he would move or make a sound or something. All we could hear was the ventilator breathing for him and his heart beating on the monitor. Rhiannon starts to move in her bed as I stare towards her. Ariana goes over to her bedside as she begins to wake up. She groans painfully when she tries to move her leg. "Rhiannon don't move your leg it's broken," Ariana say's speaking for the first time. Rhiannon doesn't listen all she say's is "Beau, Beau where's Beau?" She rolls her head over and see's Beau lying perfectly straight not moving. "Oh, oh, oh no he isn't, he isn't dead is he? Please no, hey babe, Beau wake up. BEAU! "Rhiannon say's shouting his name lastly ending in tears. Ariana tries to calm her down. All of a sudden, beep, beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeppppp. "What's happening, Beau what are you doing what's happening, Gina says confused bursting into tears. I hear Rhiannon screaming as Beau starts to shake violently. "I'll go get a doctor!" I say sprinting out of the hospital room. Seconds later I come back with more than one doctor. Jai grabs Gina and takes her out of the room with James and Daniel. I grab Luke and take him out into the corridor. The doctors take Rhiannon out and put her into another room as Ariana follows. I hear the doctors yelling. "He's going into a cardiac arrest, we need to get him into theatre to release that pressure asap." I hear another doctor speak. "But he's not strong enough, the chances are he won't make it." "Well it's the best chance we have," The other doctor replies. They come pushing through the doors with Beau on the bed. Gina collapses into Jai's arms crying with the site she just saw. I find Luke nowhere to be seen. I tried to stop my tears from flowing but they just kept on coming. I walk up to the end of the hallway and turn to my right to see Luke standing up hitting his head against the wall covering his ears. I run up to him. When he see's me he just breaks down and cries into my arms.

Luke stopped his tears and went back to being strong after a while. "You know that was really hard seeing that." I know," I say staring at looks face as we sit on some seats. Luke begins again. "And now he's in theatre fighting for his life. At that moment I look around the corner of the corridor to see some doctors talking to Gina. "Luke some doctors are talking to your Mum do you want to go and see what it's about?" Without a word he goes and see's his Mum with the doctors as I follow. "Beau had increased amounts of pressure around his heart, which lead him to that cardiac arrest, but Beau is going to be alright, he made it through the surgery and we managed to remove all the pressure around his heart, he's a fighter that one," said the doctor. "Thank you so much for saving my boy's life. Thank you, Thankyou," Gina say's happy. Luke hugs me with a sense of relief. Ariana and I leave Luke and Jai with Gina and go into to see Rhiannon asleep again on more aesthetic. The doctors push her back into the same room as Beau as he comes in from surgery. Gina sits back in her usual spot and just stares at Beau this time, with a more happier look on her face. Suddenly Beau's breathing gets deeper as he starts to squirm. "Is he waking up?" I say looking at everyone. Rhiannon begins to wake up again at the same time. She sees him and shoots her eyes wide open. "Beau." She say's. He opens his eyes as the doctor comes in. He looks up at Gina and smiles. He looks over toward's Rhiannon. "He-y-y-y b-b-bab-e-e-e."He say's stuttering a bit. All of us cackle a bit. Daniel makes a joke. "You sound drunk and you didn't even make it to the party with the alchohol. Beau lifts his arm weakly trying to pull some sort of sign. Rhiannon just looks at him. Beau looks at Rhiannon again this time holding out one of his hands to Rhiannon in the bed beside him. She grabs it. Everyone returns to silence. Beau then tries to speak again, looking like he was going to say one of those out of the blue things. Then he does. "M-aa, Ma-r-r, Marr-y-y- M-e-m. He begins again. Marry me," he says finally.


	8. Chapter 8

I step into church through two identical wooden doors styled with huge looping handles. The sound of the piano playing reminds me to walk. I lead the bridesmaids Ariana, Bella and Veronica up the isle as we glisten in red velvet dresses down past our feet, fully open at the back. I look down at my white bouquet of flowers as I stop at the front of the church facing Luke and the rest of groomsmen James, Daniel and Jai. Luke winks towards me and gives me one of those cheeky half smiles that make me melt inside. I look over to Beau, his hands trembling like hell. I laugh on the inside because I know he has nothing to worry about. Rhiannon will say yes in a heartbeat. The wooden doors reopen as Rhiannon steps through in a white strapless dress with a ray of sparkles around the chest area and a bouquet of red flowers that matched our dresses. Her smile out shone her dress. She was as happy as ever. She began walking up the isle until she reached Beau. Suddenly it was like nothing else existed she was so fricken in love with Beau she would marry them herself. As they said their I do's and the priest pronounced them Husband and Wife everyone cheered and yelled. Daniel even swore. Beau picked Rhiannon up and pretty much sprinted outside with her so he could kiss her up more even though he was still recovering from the accident and Rhiannon still had a limp but she was out of cast for good. As everyone greeted each other outside at the reception I found Luke under a tree talking on his phone. He sounded happy and really excited like he had hit the jackpot on something. He ended the call and held me close to his face. "What was that all about?" I ask happy but curious. He kissed me before answering. "You are not going to believe what our manager of the Janoskians just told me." I pick up my smile quickly eager to know what it was. The boys had been becoming pretty damn famous in this last year, they were gaining fans from places all over the world, even Sweden. Luke finally answered his own sentence, "Babe the Janoskians are going on a world tour called NOT A BOY BAND!" I screamed "OH MY GOSH LUKE!" and grabbed him tightly. "I'm so proud of you." I say deeply as I look into his eyes. "I have to go tell the boys," Luke says before kissing my cheek and leaving. At that moment Ariana comes wondering up to me. "Hey did you enjoy the Wedding?" "Yeah, Rhiannon looked so beautiful," Ariana says in a loving tone." "Guess what, the Janoskians are going on a world tour" I say with excitement. I look at Ariana's face. Her right dimple doesn't even crease because she doesn't smile. "What's wrong?" I immediately say. I knew when something was up with her. "Nothing, I'm seriously fine." "No you are not Ariana." I say assertively. "Come on spill girl." She begins to talk seriously. "Ok first things first I'm really glad for the boys and how they just got a world tour and everything happening but I really don't want Jai going away right now." I stare at her confused. "Why not it's only a few months, I mean I know I'm in the same situation as you right now but don't you think we should be less selfish and more supportive, this is a huge opportunity for the boys and I'm sure you would regret it in the end if you asked Jai to stay." She sighed to what I just said and took a big deep breath. There was something more to this I thought to myself. This isn't like Ariana to want to stop something so big happening for Jai, usually she would be over the moon with anything regarding Jai. I decided to try and dig deeper. "Look Ariana you can tell me anything, I know something is majorly wrong with you at the moment so tell me." I give her my undivided attention before she speaks. "Nicki I'm so late it's not even funny." She begins to cry as my brain runs around randomly trying to figuring out what "I'm so late" even meant. Then it clicks. "Are you, you're not Pregnant are you?" Ariana sobs even more to the question I just asked. "Yeah I think so, I mean I haven't taken a test or anything but I'm so late and that's all I know. I've even had morning sickness a couple of times." I reply worried but still calm. "Well hey maybe you're not, you don't know until you have taken the test." I say trying to sound reassuring. I hug her to try and comfort her. I look over at Jai laughing with the boys and Gina. I think to myself if she is pregnant what will Gina say and what will Jai most importantly do? "Ariana, do you wanna go home and take the test now, we can just say you aren't feeling well?" "Ok" she say's wiping the tears away from under her eyes. We walk over to the rest of the group. "Hey guy's we have to go Ariana is feeling sick, I think it might be some of those shrimps over there, I'm going to take her home and look after her." Jai steps in. "Babe are you ok, do you want me to come?" "Nah Jai Nicki is going to come, you stay back and have fun and enjoy your new role as brother in law ok" she says throwing in a fake laugh and stretched smile. I say goodbye to Luke as we leave and jump in the car.

"Right I'll go in and buy a test at the pharmacy, wait here." I say parking the car outside the store before I slam the door running in my heels and dress. After getting some weird as hell looks not just for the pregnancy test but the dress too I jump back into the car and drive back to the house. We get out and go straight up stairs to Ariana's bedroom. She takes the stick into the toilet as I wait anxiously outside for her. She comes out and lays the stick on the bedside table and waits for a certain amount of time. As the timer stops we look at each other and gulp. Ariana stands up without speaking and walks over to the table. She picks up the stick and stands still with her back facing me. "Well" I manage to let out. She turns around in silence as tears begin to well up in her face. "It's positive," she say's dropping to the ground. My heart sank and literally started to feel everything she was feeling at that point and time. After crying for a bit she stopped and never started again. "Uhhm what should I do with the test Nicki? I don't want Jai or my parents finding it in the bins around the house." I scratched my head. "Just stick it in my bin in my room at the bottom no will find it." She leaves the room and enters mine as I follow her. I think of Jai. "So now I know why you don't want Jai to go away on tour for so long. You could be showing by the time he gets back if you don't tell him before you leave." Ariana looked at me and muttered. "If I keep it, I could get an abortion and never tell Jai about this whole mess and everything will be fine." I shuddered as I heard abortion being said. "Ariana this mess is never going to go away if you don't tell Jai, abortion or not." She looked at me and realized I was right. "I just need time to get my head around this ok," "Ok, I understand," I say agreeing with her wishes.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to Luke sitting on the end of my bed with his hands sitting tightly through his newly died blue fringe. He must have come in with Jai last night from the wedding reception; surprisingly I didn't hear him once, usually I would wake up if he came in late. The way he's positioned on the bed right now looks like a massive hang over. I move from my spot under the covers in bed and curl myself around him. "Morning," I say kissing his cheek. Suddenly he shrugs me off. "When were you going to tell me?" I reply confused to what he had just said. "Tell you about what?" "Don't act like a dumb shit Nicki!" I look at him shaking my head. "I'm sorry Luke but you're going to have to be more specific than that. What have I done wrong?" I say standing in up now, an arm's length away from him as I fold my arms. He looks at me harshly. "When were you going to tell me that I might be a father?" Before I can say anything he starts talking again. "You know Nicki I thought we had real trust in our relationship, I thought that you would tell me straight away if something this huge happened, but instead I have to find out through a pregnancy test peering at me in your rubbish bin. I'm sorry I have to go and at least try and get my head around this whole thing." As he walks out Ariana's front door I yell at him. "Luke wait, please it's not what you think, please don't leave!" Then he is gone slamming the door before I have any time to let him hear me out. I walk straight down to Ariana's bedroom and bang on the door violently. She opens it as I see Jai asleep in the background. She takes notes of my startled face and asks me "what's wrong." I whisper so Jai cannot hair encase Ariana hasn't told him about her pregnancy yet. "Luke just stormed out of my room because he found that pregnancy test of yours this morning and thinks that I'm the one pregnant." Ariana falls concerned. "Did you tell him, it's not yours, and you didn't say it was mine either did you, because I haven't told Jai yet." "No I haven't done any of that, Luke was out of the house before I could even explain; now he thinks he's going to be a father." "Oh my gosh Nicki I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, it's my mistake becoming pregnant not yours." Her face begins to look dramatically worried. "Ariana just please tell Jai today, they go on tour this weekend, just please tell him." Ariana looks away from my face and then starts to nod her head. "Okay I will over breakfast though, he's still sleeping." "Thank you Ariana, after you have I will go and tell Luke that it was all a misunderstanding about me." It did make me think though what if I did fall pregnant 5 more years down the track? Would Luke still react this way? My thoughts were interrupted with Jai coming out of the bedroom. "Morning babe," he say's kissing Ariana on the neck. She doesn't smile because she knows what she has to say to Jai in the next five minutes and that could be the last kiss he could ever give her. "I'm starving," Jai says walking downstairs to the kitchen. "Good Luck." I say to Ariana before I make myself scares into my bedroom again. 10minutes pass as I am getting dressed. Suddenly I hear a bowl break on the kitchen floor. I run downstairs to see if anyone is hurt. When I reach the kitchen Ariana is standing there sobbing as Jai is frozen with the shattered pieces of crockery surrounding his feet. Then Ariana talks. "Jai say something please, anything." He tries to speak but nothing comes out. Then Jai turns and walks out of the house like he was made to by a remote control. "He hates me doesn't he? He doesn't want to be with me anymore." "No no no no, that's definitely not true, he loves you, I think it's just going to be a lot to deal with at first for him, he will come around you'll see." Ariana turns and cries in my shoulder like nothing I said made a difference. I comfort her like despite my thoughts about the situation like any friend would do.

I start to make dinner as Ariana is up in her bedroom still crying her eyes out. It makes me think what she would do if she lost Jai all together. I feel like I need to go and talk to Luke about the whole thing that happened but I can't leave Ariana, it might just make matters worse. I decide to cut some carrots up instead, and then I hear a knock at the door. I yell out towards it. "Come in!" To my surprise it was Luke. "Hey, I was meaning to call you, you didn't give me a chance to explain." He looks into my eyes and holds me. "I'm sorry I should of let you explain and I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. He ends with a peck to my forehead. Jai came home and acted really quiet. I suspected something was up, he would usually be in my face loud trying to wind me and my short temper up with Beau on Keek. I asked him what was up and he told me that Ariana just told him she was pregnant, believe me I was more shocked than him. Then I figured, you were covering for Ariana encase her parents found the pregnancy test in her bin. Am I right? Please tell me I'm right, because I didn't plan on being a Dad at the age of 18 like Jai is going to most probably be." I put my finger on his lips and shushed him. "See there you go again babe, please let me talk." I say with a playful smile spreading across my face. "Yes you are correct about Jai and Ariana and no I am not pregnant ok." He leans in and kisses me tightly. "Okay and I'm sorry again." "Wanna watch a movie tonight?" I say to move of the subject. "If I get to snuggle up with you then of course." I smile then laugh at him. "Well do you want to set it up now and I'll make us some dinner." "Sounds good babe."

I start to fall asleep as the end of the movie comes. Luke realizes then says "Okay that's enough, you're going to bed."I squirm half asleep as he picks me up then takes me up to my room and dumps me on the bed. He pulls the covers over me and hops in the other side of the bed wrapping himself around me. Before I know it I'm in a deep sleep in the safe embrace of Luke. My last thought for the night was, I hope this never changes.

The weekend came around sooner than I had expected. From what I knew Jai hadn't been around to talk to Ariana once. Maybe they were done for good. Or maybe Jai wanted to talk to her days ago but his male ego was getting in the way. Either way I hoped they made up before the Janoskians go away on their world tour. I'd hate to see Ariana depressed or worse depressed with a freggin baby growing inside of her. I got dressed and went to talk to Ariana. "Hey are you coming to say goodbye to the boys at the airport before the leave?" She looked at me sadly playing with the cord around her hoodie. "Uhhm, yeah I suppose, what if Jai doesn't want me there? What if he doesn't acknowledge me or our baby before he steps foot on the plane? What if we're done for good? Cause Nicki I don't think I could handle that. I love him more than anything and too loose him..." she trails off her last word like it's too painful to say. "Look, if Jai is a half decent guy like I know he is, he'll be sorry for the way he reacted and he'll want to support you through this whole pregnancy as much as he can." I try to sound reassuring. "Lets get in the car then," she says sarcastically.

We arrive at the airport as we walk through the front glass sliding doors. I look over towards the waiting lounges and see the boys as well as Gina and Beau and Rhiannon, Jai and Luke's Nonno and Nonna who had came to say goodbye. I hear Ariana take a deep breath but stay behind me as we walk towards them. Luke looks up from his iPod and takes his headphones off as he spots me, leaving a big smile to spread across his face. I look back at Ariana who looks like she has been through hell and back. I look at Jai who is deep in his phone being anti-social like usual but I can see he knows Ariana is there. By the way the rest of the boys, Rhiannon, Gina and the grandparents look, he hasn't said one word to them either. I try and stare Jai down with Ariana by my side as I sit down by Luke but nothing, he want budge at all, and I know is he can feel my eyes piercing into his cheeks. I just feel sorry for Ariana at this point, it's not just her fault she fell pregnant. It takes two to tango. Jai is half involved in this shit. Suddenly Ariana interrupts my thoughts. "Nicki?" she says cautiously. "I don't feel so good. Then her face falls faint as she collapses to the ground unconscious. "ARIANA!" I shout as I try to catch her. Then this was the thing that made Jai pay attention. He immediately jumped from his seat flinging his phone on the floor and ran to her side. I kneel on the floor next to her. "Gina call an ambulance!" I say quickly. "Ariana wake up babe, come on I'm sorry wake up." Jai says holding her head in his lap. A paramedic from the airport runs over to her body lying on the floor. He begins to speak. "Okay guys my name is Scott, I'm the airport first aid officer who am I dealing with here?" "Ariana" Jai says "Ariana Grande." "Ok I just need to ask you some quick questions before I do anything to her before the ambulance gets here." Jai nods willingly. "Is Ariana allergic to any foods, drinks? Is she on medication at this present time? Jai answers, "No nothing like that that I know of." Scott writes down some notes on his clipboard. "Ok and I know this maybe a weird question given Ariana's age but is she pregnant?" Jai gulps as he hears the question. Gina, the boys and his grandparents were all listening. He had to tell the truth, it was putting Ariana's life at risk possibly if he didn't. "Yes," he says stumbling. "Yes, I don't know how far along she is or anything, but yes she's pregnant." Everyone's jaws shot open, they couldn't believe what he just said neither could the first aid officer really. Scott still acted professional as he scribbled it down onto his clipboard. "Okay, it looks like the ambulance is here so I'll go and get them and tell them where you guys are okay but she is still breathing so don't panic too much she has just fainted, I won't be a minute." He runs off into the distance as all eyes are on Jai. Even though me and Luke already new, we didn't think it would of came out like this to everyone else. Gina began to speak. "Jai if that was a joke that was so not funny. Jai replies. "I'm sorry Mum I messed up but it's true. Ariana's pregnant with my kid." "You're bloody 18 years old and you're going to be a father before you even turn 19. What on earth were you thinking boy!" She cools down looking out the airport windows the starts again. "I'm so sorry I have to go have a good time on tour Hun but I can't I have to go, I can't look at you right now, I love you but I'm absolutely shocked, I just..." Before she says anything else she is gone. Her parents follow her worried after they say goodbye to Beau and Luke. Jai stares at the ground lifeless as he is stroking Ariana's head as she lies in the position the first aid officer said to keep her in. Everyone is absolutely silent. Scott comes back with the ambulance officers and the bed for her. Jai picks Ariana up and puts her still body on the bed as the ambulance paramedics slide an oxygen mask over her mouth. Jai starts to walk with the bed and hold her hand. "Oi Jai, sorry mate but you can't go with her to the hospital, we have a flight to catch." Jai turns to him sadly after what Gina said to him. "I'm sorry I have to deal with my girlfriend who is pregnant with my future daughter or son and that's more important to me than any world tour so I guess I'm not coming. Without a word he turns and goes with the ambulance crew and Ariana. I look at Luke who looked at me stunned like everyone else. "Well we aren't the Janoskians with only four, it just doesn't feel right." Beau says. "We have to go though, we have big names waiting on us that could take us real far, I think we have to go, this might sound selfish but we can't stop our lives because Jai made a mistake." James says assertively. I pipe up. "You guys go, I'll make sure he gets on a flight and meets you over in the U.K ok, I'll go to the hospital and talk to him. It will all be alright." Beau replies. "Really you would do that?" "Of course I would you guys are like my family." I say smiling. The voice then says "flight Melbourne to U.K is now ready to take passengers, flight Melbourne to U.K." I look at the boys feeling sad because I'm not going to see them for three months, I look over to Rhiannon who I know is feeling the same because she is snogging Beau like there's no tomorrow. "Well I hope you guys have a really good time. And don't think too much about this whole mess of Ariana and Jai, I'm sure everything will sort itself out with time, it always does," I say reassuringly. I go and hug all the boys individually and say my last goodbye to Luke with a kiss. "You are amazing," he says to me as he pulls me into his arms tightly. I smile up at into his gorgeous brown eyes feeling his silver lips ring press against my lips as he kisses me once more. He lets go as he says, "Love you," and grabs his back walking off with the rest of the boys leaving me and Rhiannon to watch them walk away to begin their journey on something the world has never seen before. "Right lets go to the hospital to see if Ariana is okay," I say to Rhiannon as we walk out of the airport doors.

I arrive at Ariana's room as Rhiannon and I peer our heads around the doorway to see her looking dozy but awake as she is holding Jai's hand on her lap. They looked to be talking to each other happily because their smiles were back to their usual selves. "How's the patient?" I say walking up to Ariana to give her a hug. Rhiannon did the same. "Really good actually, me and Jai have sorted it out." She says looking back into Jai's eyes as she rubs his hand. "That's what I like to hear, "I say happy for them. "Uhhm Jai, the boys left but I said that I would try and persuade you to go tomorrow after you knew everything was alright with Ariana." He looks over to Ariana then replies. "I really want to go but I need to make that decision after I've seen the baby through this ultra scan." "No that's fine I totally get it," I say carefully. "When are you having your ultra scan anyway?" Rhiannon say's to Jai and Ariana. "The doctor came in and said at 2:30pm so he should be here any moment," Jai replies looking at the time on his phone. "You're welcome to come in and watch the scan if you like?" Ariana says to Rhiannon and I. "Love to," we say. At that moment the doctor opens the door. "Miss Grande?" "Yeap that's me," she says letting go of Jai's hand so they can move her bed to the radiology department. "Alright, shall we go then?" The doctor asks. Jai and Ariana nod in agreement as the doctor starts to pull the bed down the hall. We all follow and make a left turn down the corridor as we pile into the small room. The doctor begins to talk. "So Ariana is this your first baby?" Jai almost chokes at the question as the doctor asks it. "Yes it is," Ariana say's trying to hold in her true opinion. "Ok, I'm just going to get you to pull your top up so I can put the gel on and begin the ultra sound." "Okay."Ariana say's sounding nervous. The doctor proceeds as Ariana shudders to the coldness of gel touching her warm skin. Immediately you hear the sound of the heart beating. Suddenly Jai pricks his ears up and something comes over him. Something like fatherhood. "Is that our baby?" Ariana say's pointing up the screen with one hand and griping Jai's hand with the other. The doctor replies with a confused look on her face as she looks closer at the screen for a moment. Then she hesitates. "Ariana how far along do you think you are?" Ariana hums as she tries to figure it out. "mhhmm about 4 weeks when Jai and I..." "We get the point I say blurting out suddenly. Jai chuckled at the humour. The doctor turns serious. "Ariana and Jai it looks like you are not going to be parents to a baby. It looks like you are going to be parents to two. You guys are having twins." Everyone's mouth hang as low as they possibly could. Rhiannon and I could not believe what the doctor just told us. Jai and Ariana were going to have twins.


End file.
